Bugatti
|games =Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (SP Model) '09 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 }} Bugatti is a French car manufacturer that is featured in Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. History Foundation Bugatti's history stretches back to 1909, when Italian founder Ettore Bugatti produced the Type 13, with one of the worlds first 4-valve engines. The 300 kg Type 13 was capable of 30BHP, making it one of the fastest cars in the world at the time. The car went on to take second place at the 1911 French Grand Prix at Le Mans. Over the next 40 years, Bugatti followed up on this early success with numerous road and race cars including the Brescia Tourer, Type 50T and Type 101 road cars, and Type 35 and electric Type 52 race cars. Bugatti's racing pedigree was affirmed with 24 Grand Prix victories, 5 Targa Florio Endurance race wins, and 2 Le Mans 24 Hours titles between 1921 and 1939. Decline When Ettore Bugatti died in 1947, the Bugatti name began to fall into decline. Production of all vehicles was halted in the mid-1950s, despite the best efforts of Roland Bugatti, son of founder Ettore, who produced the Bugatti Type 251, a 2.5-liter, straight-8 powered racing car that was entered in the 1956 French Grand Prix. The car, however, was uncompetitive and retired on lap 19. Bugatti never raced in Formula One again. Revival In 1987, the Bugatti name was acquired by Italian entrepreneur Romano Artioli, and with it created the brand "Bugatti Automobili SpA". The new company, based near Modena, Italy, began production of the EB110 GT, advertised as the most technically advanced sports car ever produced. Initial projections were good for this new sports car, but by the time it came to market, the worldwide economy was in recession, and the car vastly underacheived against these projections. This shortfall caused major financial difficulty for the company, who ceased production once again in 1995. Volkswagen Purchase, and the Veyron In 1998, rights to the Bugatti name were purchased by Volkswagen AG. The new owners wanted to make the most of the Bugatti badge, and quickly produced the Bugatti EB118 concept, a touring saloon with a 547 HP "W16" engine, which was unveiled at the Paris Auto Show. The following year saw the creation of the EB218 and 18/3 Chiron. In 2005, Bugatti unveiled their most ambitious project to date: an 8.0L W16 quad-turbocharged hypercar capable of producing 1001 PS (986 BHP). The car was named the Veyron after Pierre Veyron, one of Bugatti's Le Mans winning drivers from 1939. The Veyron was, at the time, the fastest road-legal production car in the world, with a top speed of . This record has since only been superceded by the Veyron SuperSport, a hypercar based on the Veyron, but with 1200 PS (1184 BHP). Vehicles in Gran Turismo Gran Turismo PSP *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (SP Model) '09 Gran Turismo 5 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 Gran Turismo 6 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 Gran Turismo Sport *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 *Bugatti Veyron Gr.4 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:French Manufacturers